


Time With You

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they've been best friends since childhood, lately they haven’t seen much of each other, so Reita and Uruha look forward to some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time With You

  Reita jerked awake as he heard the knocks on the door. He huffed, squinting to find the clock. When he saw what time it was, he groaned and buried his head back in the pillow. But the knocks came again, so with a small grumble, he rolled out of bed, pulled on some pants, and shuffled to the door. He fumbled with the locks before he pulled it open and peered out, blinking painfully at the light from outside.

  "Good morning," Uruha said cheerfully, peering back in at him, shoving his nose through the small space against Reita's. "Time to get up."

  "No it isn't, I still have an hour before I have to be down to breakfast." Reita tried to close the door, but Uruha pushed it open and let himself in. Reita sighed, but allowed it and relocked the door. Uruha was flipping the lights on, whistling cheerfully, as he walked to the bed and plopped down on it.

  "Come back to bed."

  The blonde sighed and slouched back, climbing over his friend to get back under the covers. The brunette snuggled down next to him, pressing his face against Reita's with that familiar smile that only he was allowed to see.

  "Did you sleep well?"

  "Mostly, until some asshole came and woke me up."

  "That's too bad." Uruha nuzzled his nose lightly, dark eyes sparkling a bit. "What a jerk."

  "A huge jerk," Reita agreed, returning the affection with a half-smile. "I can't stand him."

  Uruha slung a thigh over Reita's hip and cuddled a bit closer, hands pressed against his chest. "I found out something interesting."

  "Yeah? What would that be?"

  "There's a bath on the top level of the hotel."

  "Hmm."

  "It's been awhile since I went to one with you."

  "Are you inviting me to go to the bath with you?"

  "Yes I am, you thickhead."

  "Sounds like fun."

  "After the live?"

  "When everyone else is asleep."

  "Ooh, you read my mind."

  "After this long, I have to." Reita tilted his head and gave Uruha's full lips a light, brushing peck.

  "Yes you do. Good answer." Uruha squeezed his knee against Reita's side as he kissed back. Reita shivered a bit, then slid his hand onto Uruha's full thigh.

  "You're a naughty boy, you know."

  "Mm, I know it." Uruha grinned and licked his lip a bit. "That's why I'm inviting you to come get naked and spend some quality time with me." He removed his leg from Reita's side and sat up, stretching his arms over his head. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Fine, fine." Reita sat up too, running a hand through his hair. "I'll get dressed."

  He couldn't really admit it to himself, but he was looking forward to having some time alone with Uruha in a close setting. They'd been too busy to have much free time. They'd seen each other plenty, and there had been a few brief moments to themselves, but nothing more than a few minutes. There had only been touches and fleeting glances. He knew they couldn't do anything too forward, but still... Reita could appreciate any time he got.

  But by the time the live started, he'd noticed Uruha's cheer had faded a bit. He was still smiling, crinkling his eyes and his nose in that adorable way, but he was looking a bit feverish. He seemed faint during the live, and when they came offstage, Reita waited for Uruha before they progressed back to the dressing room. His friend leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around the slender shoulders.

  "You okay, ducky?"

  "I think so."

  "You're not looking like it."

  "No, I'm fine."

  When they got into the music room, Reita stopped and looked Uruha in the face. His friend offered him another smile, but it was tired.

  "I am, I promise."

  Reita shook his head and decided to let Uruha win, for now. He let the guitarist go and change, and Kai nudged him as he came past.

  "He okay?" the drummer asked, toweling his face and neck.

  "He's looking sick."

  "It's been a bit chilly lately, he might be catching cold."

  "Seriously?" Reita sighed, mostly out of concern but also partially because of the disappointment of not being able to have their private time.

  "Let's get going. The sooner we're done the sooner we can get him back."

  Reita kept an eye on Uruha through the encores, not surprised when, on returning to the back room, Uruha looked more tired and a bit glazed. He kept close to his friend, encouraging him to drink some tea. Climbing into the car, the guitarist leaned against him, resting his head on Reita's shoulder. He was shivering. Reita gave up his hopes for the evening. Uruha needed to be in good shape. Reita helped him into his room when they got to the hotel, and Uruha said, "I'm fine, Reirei, I promise."

  "Not with that dizzy look and that fever. You're sick."

  "No, I'm not, we can go take a bath."

  "You, my friend, are going to drink some tea and take some medicine and then get in bed."

  "No." He pouted, but was too sick to really fight as Reita pushed him down onto the mattress. "I want to go to the bath."

  "You can go to the bath that's five feet away."

  "Nooooooo."

  "Ducky," Reita warned.

  "But I want to have the time with you." His voice was a bit pleading now. "We don't have time anymore."

  Despite himself, the blonde sighed. "I know, Uruppi, I know. But you're sick, and I'm not going to risk you getting sicker. You're going to rest. There's always another time."

  "No..."

  "I'll stay here and make sure you get into bed alright."

  Uruha looked at him sadly, full lower lip trembling a bit. Reita steeled himself to resist, but he was weak to those lovely eyes and those lips.

  "Uru, please," he said quietly. "I don't want you to be sick."

  "... Okay." Uruha's shoulders slumped, and Reita let out a small sigh of relief.

  "Thank you."

  "You'll take care of me, right?"

  "That's what friends do."

  A small, tired smile now. Returning the expression, Reita suggested, "Why don't you go take a warm shower and a bath? I'll get you something to eat and make some tea."

  "You'll be here when I get out, right?"

  "Sure. We can still have a bit of time." Not much, because it was getting late, but they could have something. Uruha slowly stood, wobbling a bit, and shuffled to the bathroom. When he was in, Reita let out another sigh, taking the key and leaving the room. He went down to the vending machines and found Aoi there, gazing at the choices.

  "Hey," he said as he approached, and the black eyes turned to him.

  "Yo. How's ducky?"

  "Sick, but I'll make sure he gets to sleep."

  "You're such a good friend. More like his mother sometimes, though."

  Reita shrugged. "We look out for each other."

  "I know you do, he's just needy sometimes. It's kind of cute, though, watching you two with each other."

  "Well thanks." Reita chose the snack and a bottle of vitamin water for his friend. "Don't stay up too late watching porn."

  "Hey. Can I come in and watch you two then?"

  "Hell no. Deal with it."

  "Fine, fine." Aoi was grinning, his eyes sparkling. "Take care. Night, Reirei."

  He was surprised to find Uruha out of the bathroom when he got back in. He went and sat by his friend and saw how flushed his cheeks were. The guitarist looked dizzy and slightly glazed.

  "You okay, Uruppi?"

  "I'm hot."

  "Here." Reita pressed the bottle to his friend's cheek, and Uruha grabbed at it, holding it in place and closing his eyes. "Better?"

  "Much better," was the small moan.

  "Well, eat up and drink. You have some medicine, right?"

  "Already took it."

  "Good boy."

  Uruha flushed a little bit more at that, and he said tiredly, "Just this morning you were calling me naughty."

  "You can be whatever you want."

  "I'd rather be naughty."

  "I know you would." Reita couldn't keep the corner of his mouth from curling a bit as he said it. "But sometimes you need to be good."

  "Not fair."

  "Eat and then sleep. You'll need it."

  He stayed as Uruha tiredly and disinterestedly ate the food and made sure he swallowed all of the drink. Then his friend leaned against him, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

  "I'm sorry we couldn't go."

  "It isn't your fault." Reita wrapped his arm around Uruha's shoulders, squeezing him a bit. "You didn't want to get sick."

  "No... I didn't. I wanted to be with you."

  "You're with me right now."

  "Will you stay?"

  "Sure." The best answer would be to say no and go to bed himself, but Reita didn't want to. His friend, his lover was sick and upset. He didn't much care if he was tired himself the next day, he would stay and give Uruha whatever he needed. "Let's actually get on the bed, though, so you're not falling off."

  They moved so they were both leaning back against the pillows and headboard, and as Reita turned on a late-night drama, Uruha laid down, curling up and pillowing his head on Reita's lower stomach, holding to one of his legs.  It took Reita a bit by surprise, and he had to shift a bit to make himself comfortable. But he couldn't help but soften to see Uruha holding to him like that.

  "Are you comfortable?" he asked.

  "Yeah." The guitarist's body was relaxing a bit. "I still have Reita."

  "I'm right here."

  "I love you, you know."

  The bassist smiled a little bit more. "I know, silly Uruha. I love you too."

  Uruha said nothing in response, but instead nuzzled a little more into his stomach. Reita draped his arm across Uruha's back, holding him securely, as he turned his eyes to the TV. Not too much later, looking down, he saw Uruha's back rising and falling softly in sleeping breath, though the actual drawing and issuing of breath was a little louder from congestion. He grinned a bit to himself and stroked Uruha's dark hair.

  "I love you, silly ducky," he murmured, as much to himself as to Uruha. "That's why it doesn't matter in the end that we didn't get to go to the bath. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter. It's time with you. That's what's important to me."

  The guitarist kept sleeping, still clinging to Reita like a pillow. The blonde turned off the TV and the light and, settling down a bit more, waited for sleep as he held his lover quietly and tenderly.


End file.
